Manual and mechanized can crushing devices of various designs have been implemented for facilitating the compaction of, for example, aluminum beverage cans and the like. Many of such conventional devices, however, are either exceedingly large or fail to provide a simple mechanism for reliably grasping and crushing the incoming can.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a relatively compact can crushing apparatus that is specifically configured to reliably and consistently grasp and crush incoming cans.